1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for combating amebiasis in humans. As is known, amebiasis is due to attack by pathogenic protozoa and is a widespread affliction, especially in countries such as tropical countries or those having unsanitary areas. Although some compounds are known for treatment of amebiasis, generally such known compounds have undesirable side effects. Also treatment with such compounds is often expensive. A need exists for an inexpensive method for combating amebiasis in either living or cyst condition and the present invention is directed to such a method where a perborate-stabilized aqueous solution of chlorine oxides is orally administered to afflicted persons to combat the affliction.
2. Prior Art
The stabilization of aqueous solutions of chlorine dioxide by the use of perborates has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,781 the contents of said patent being incorporated by reference herein. As disclosed in said patent, a stabilized solution of chlorine dioxide in water can be formed by the combination of an inorganic boron compound, such as sodium tetraborate, boric acid or sodium perborate, and chlorine dioxide in the presence of an excess of water. The stabilized composition so formed is described therein as an antiseptic that has no irritative tendency. Urea is suggested as an additive to the composition where the same is to be used as an oral antiseptic.
Additional uses for such stabilized aqueous chlorine dioxide compositions have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,124, where a stabilized aqueous chlorine dioxide solution is described as a useful germicide upon addition of the same in a cheese making process.
It has now been found that perborate-stabilized aqueous solutions of chlorine oxides are useful in treating amebiasis in humans.